


Let's cause a little trouble.

by pilotjosephdun



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Ageplay, F/M, M/M, Nonsexual Ageplay, Nonsexual Daddy Kink, Nonsexual Mommy Kink, Slight nonsexual daddy kink, jensler - Freeform, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotjosephdun/pseuds/pilotjosephdun
Summary: Josh comes home to Tyler screaming his lungs out and Jenna yelling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so you know the drill any mistakes let me know. 
> 
> This is for Grace she lovingly bullied me into writing little Tyler.

Josh walks through the door to Tyler screaming and crying bloody murder and Jenna yelling not quite making out just what. He yells that he’s home and is surprised anyone could hear him once he sees Tyler barreling down the stairs into his arms, barely able to stand after catching his husband.  
“What’s wrong Baby Boy?”  
Tyler tries to explain but the tears and hiccups are just to much for Josh to understand him. He started towards the stairs but Tyler screams louder than he’s ever heard him, instead he turns to go into their basement where the studio and Tyler’s hidden playroom is knowing being in there helps Ty calm down.

Once there and setting Tyler down in his bed and asking if a hot bubble bath would calm him down. “Only if you can get in to Joshie?” to which Josh immediately says yes, anything to calm him down. He helps Tyler undress before carrying him to the attached bathroom and setting up the bath throwing in his bath paints so he can paint on the tub walls. 

After a about an hour of Tyler drawing and cuddling, his tears stopped and Josh finally was able to ask what happened.  
“Baby Boy will you tell me why I walked into the house with you screaming like you were being killed and Mama yelling at you?”  
Tyler heaved a heavy sigh “I wasn’t being a very good boy today, wasn’t listening and kept getting the spray bottle, so that’s why she was yelling.”  
“What were you doing to get the spray bottle?”  
“Well she said not to get anymore Red Bull after my second one, but I did anyways, I didn’t make the bed or pickup my clothes and the very last one was I wouldn’t take my nap.”

Josh smiled sympathetically down at the boy “You know you need your naps baby, or else you get like this, I know you didn’t get a nap the last two days on tour cause we were busy but that’s no excuse you knew once we were home you’d have to.”  
“I know but I couldn’t Mama was busy and you weren’t here and you know I can’t nap without at least one of you laying down with me.”  
“That still doesn’t mean you act out baby boy.”  
“I know that and I’m sorry, I really am I won’t do it again I promise!” Josh knew it was an empty one knowing in a few months Tyler would most likely have another tantrum but went with it anyways, “I know, how bout we get out of here and go apologize to momma and then snuggle in bed huh?”  
“I’d like that a lot Daddy.” Josh knew Tyler was sleepy for he only ever called him that when sleepy they made it a rule to call him that in bed.

So once the tub was drained and Tyler wrapped in his fluffy shark towel, Josh carried him bridal style to their room kissing Jenna while they both dressed Tyler and he apologizing to Jenna they all fell asleep snuggling to Sigur Rós.


End file.
